The present invention relates to nail polish removing devices, and more particularly, to a device for use by manicurists or their customers for automatically applying a nail polish removing fluid to a user""s fingernails or toenails in a controlled manner, while at the same time subjecting the nails to a scrubbing action. The present invention includes features which facilitate clean-up of the nail polish remover and which increase the ease of use of the device as compared to prior art nail polish removers.
One method in widespread use of removing nail polish from fingernails or toenails involves a person wetting a piece of cotton with nail polish removing fluid and then rubbing the fingernails or toenails with the wetted cotton until the nail polish has been removed. In addition to being overly time consuming, this commonly used method presents the high probability that nail polish removing fluid will be inadvertently dripped or spilled onto clothing, carpets or furniture. Further, this method typically requires that nail polish be removed from only one fingernail or toenail at a time, further lengthening the process.
A number of automatic fingernail polish removing devices are known in the art. These devices typically have a rotating scrubbing member, such as a brush, which sits partially immersed in a reservoir of fingernail polish removing fluid. One or more of the fingernails of the user""s hand are placed in contact with the rotating scrubbing member in order to remove the fingernail polish from the fingernails with the help of a fingernail polish removing fluid. One disadvantage of these prior art fingernail polish removing devices is that a large amount of the fingernail polish remover, in which the scrubbing member is partially immersed, is wasted. Another disadvantage is that the rotating scrubbing member is difficult to clean or replace. Yet another disadvantage is that disposal of used fingernail polish removing fluid is frequently a cumbersome and messy task. Additionally, because disposal of used fingernail polish removing fluid is a cumbersome and messy task, a user is less apt to frequently change the solution resulting in unsanitary fingernail polish remover. A further disadvantage is that devices known in the art are typically limited to cleaning fingernails of the hand and are not also capable of cleaning toenails of the foot. Additionally, devices known in the art lack a method for cleaning a single fingernail or toenail while simultaneously protecting the other fingernails or toenails.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved nail polish removing device which can be used to remove fingernail polish from the fingernails of a user""s hand or toenails of a user""s foot in a safe, clean and efficient manner without wasting nail polish removing fluid. Additionally, there is a need for an improved nail polish removing device which provides fresh nail polish removing fluid to the scrubbing unit thereby providing sanitary conditions for the user. Further, there is need for an improved nail polish removing device which can clean the nails of both fingers and toes. Additionally, there is a need for an improved nail polish removing device which can clean a single fingernail or toenail while simultaneously protecting the other fingernails or toenails.
A device is disclosed for removing nail polish simultaneously from a plurality of fingernails of a hand or toenails of a foot. The device includes a base having a first area adapted for simultaneously receiving a plurality of fingers of the hand or toes of the foot. Also included in the device is a second area adapted for receiving a single finger of the hand or toe of the foot. A rotatable brush, sponge, or scrubbing member is coupled to the base such that the plurality of fingernails of the hand or toenails of the foot are positionable in contact with the rotatable brush, sponge, or scrubbing member when the plurality of fingers or toes are positioned in the first area. The rotatable brush, sponge, or scrubbing member is also positioned so that a single fingernail of the hand or toenail of the foot is in contact with the rotatable brush, sponge, or scrubbing member when inserted in the second area. A motor positioned in the base and coupled to the rotatable brush, sponge, or scrubbing member controllably rotates the brush, sponge, or scrubbing member. A palm or foot-sole activated switch on the base actuates an automated motor when the plurality of fingers of the hand or toes of the foot are positioned in the first area of the base to thereby rotate the brush, sponge, or scrubbing member and remove the nail polish from the plurality of fingernails or toenails. A hand activated pump or automated motor controllably supplies nail polish removing fluid to the brush, sponge, or scrubbing member to aid in removal of the nail polish.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the hand activated pump or automated motor supplies nail polish removing fluid to the brush, sponge, or scrubbing member from a reservoir which can be removed from the base for refilling or to facilitate ease of storage of the device. In some preferred embodiments of the nail polish removing device of the present invention, the hand activated pump or automated motor includes a downwardly extending nozzle which moves toward the rotatable brush, sponge, or scrubbing member during engagement of the hand activated pump or automated motor such that nail polish removing fluid is delivered in close proximity to the brush, sponge, or scrubbing member.
In some preferred embodiments, the nail polish removing device includes a removable drain pan below the first area for collecting nail polish removing fluid runoff from the rotatable brush, sponge, or scrubbing member. The removable drain pan can be conveniently removed for disposal of the collected nail polish removing fluid. In some preferred embodiments, the device of the present invention includes a cleaning member which is movably coupled to the base and selectively moveable into contact with the rotatable brush, sponge, or scrubbing member while the rotatable brush, sponge, or scrubbing member rotates, in order to clean the rotatable brush, sponge, or scrubbing member after use.